


The only thing I can give you is my heart

by Televa



Series: Home is next to you [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Insomnia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Relationship Advice, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Oh, he rather liked the sound of it. Together with Robbie. Now the only thing he needed to do was to admit it aloud to the other man.





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, can't believe I jumped on this meme trainwreck of Lazytown and fell in love in it. Unfortunately I don't own any characters mentioned, and English isn't my first language so bear with me. If there's anything wrong with the text or something, please let me know!

After years and years of travelling around the world, Sportacus finally had a place to call home. It wasn't common for his kind to stay long in one place, as wanderlust was set deep in their bones, but in Lazytown Sportacus had found peace of mind. He liked the residents of the place, and soon after settling down (or up, in his case) he'd become something alike to a local hero for pretty much everyone.

The only person who didn't like his heroism and altruistic nature was the town's self-announced villain, Robbie Rotten. When Sportacus had met the other man for the first time, he'd wondered how much sadness could his soul contain before bursting. There had been dark cirles under Robbie's eyes, and it'd been clear his body hurt. He'd even dragged his left leg, gosh darn it, and by the looks of how easily Robbie did it, it hadn't been the first time!

Ever since that day, Sportacus had made it one of his top priorities to cheer up Robbie so that one day he'd laugh of joy and happiness. The kids had protested, claiming that Robbie truly lived up to his surname and was a bad person, and that Sportacus didn't know it because he hadn't lived in Lazytown long enough. Trixie especially had been livid, and for a minute she'd threatened not to talk to Sportacus ever again if he continued being nice to Robbie. Luckily enough Stephanie, bless that girl and her smart brain, managed to overtalk Trixie in mere minutes. Trixie even apologised her antics.

After the kids had promised not to hinder Sportacus' work with Robbie, he'd been really happy. No matter what other people thought about, Robbie was a human being just like the others were, and in Sportacus' eyes they were all equal. Every human deserved someone to love and hug, and Robbie was no different.

During the following months, Sportacus made sure to pay extra attention to Robbie and his shenanigans. The more time Sportacus spent with Robbie, the more enthralled he became. In a way it was adorable how much effort the taller man put into his work. He used huge mallets, tinkering into the late hours of night, and once Robbie had set a goal, he did his everything to achieve it. Usually, though, he failed miserably and Sportacus remained in Lazytown for yet another day. Poor Robbie. Sportacus could see from miles away how it clearly hurt the other man when his carefully-made plans failed. Usually the kids laughed at Robbie, sometimes even called him names, and with every bad word Robbie sulked more and withdrew into himself. After incidents like that, it wasn't unnatural for him to stay inside his lair for days without any kind of social contact or sunlight.

Those days were extremely hard for Sportacus, and the time he didn't use for saving the citizens of Lazytown was spent on watching the hatch to Robbie's lair. All he wanted to do was to cradle Robbie in his arms, pet his gelled hair and tell that everything would be ok. Maybe, if Sportacus dared to hope enough, one day they could face the hardships of life together. Oh, he rather liked the sound of it. Together with Robbie.

The only thing he needed to do was to act on his feelings. For a man who always had a plan, it sure was hard. Should he nonchalantly ask Robbie out? Should he drop into Robbie's lair and corner him until he agreed? No, that wasn't right. Frightening Robbie was the last thing he wanted to do! Oh, maybe he could ask help from someone! But from whom? The kids barely knew anything about relationships, and even though Stephanie was more mature than her years, he couldn't bother her with the lack of his love life. The mayor was out of question with his babbling. Sportacus wasn't acquitanced enough with the other citizens to open up the matters of heart, so that would leave Miss Busybody as his only option.

“Tomorrow I will ask Miss Busybody's help,“ Sportacus said aloud to no one, making a deal with himself. Who knew, maybe this time next week Sportacus and Robbie might be having the best first date ever!


	2. The advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for believing in this fic and me. I was so happy to see how much you liked it, and since so many wanted me to continue it, well, who am I not to deliver when asked? 
> 
> There's gonna be a third chapter coming next week, so be tuned!

“Sportacus, dear, you have to believe me! If you really like Mr. Rotten so much he is constantly in your mind, you have to say something to him. Who knows, maybe he likes you too!“ Bessie Busybody stated once again. Sportacus was a good man, but dear lord he was stubborn sometimes. 

“But what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm asking him out out of pity and not because I genuinly like him?“ 

Miss Busybody was a good person with a kind, patient heart, but after three hours of discussion that led absolutely nowhere, even her patience was wearing thin. Of course she was glad to help the town's hero who did so much for them, but oh god enough was enough!

“Okay Sportacus, I understand your point. Mr. Rotten is very sensitive and we all know it, but if you are this reluctant to do anything to ease your heartache, _I will_! If you haven't told him in two days, I will tell Milford to announce your crush to everybody in Lazytown,“ she stated and stood up, startling Sportacus.

“And now if you excuse me, I need you to leave. I'm having a very important date tonight with Milford, we're going to the new dance hall across the town, and I need to look my very best for it!“ she continued and before a hasty thank-you-good-bye Sportacus was already outside of her house. Damn.

Hmm. Maybe Miss Busybody was right, and he really should tell Robbie how much he means to him, Sportacus pondered aloud. Luckily for him, there was no one nearby, so his secret was still safe and hidden. Sportacus glanced to the enormous clock that was located on the gable of the town hall, and let out a deep breath. He had roughly fifteen minutes before the kids' summer school ended, and he had promised to play football with them later. First, though, before any kind of hazzle dazzle, Sportacus needed some time alone. 

“Ladder!“ he shouted up to the sky, and soon enough a white ladder fell down to him. Sportacus grabbed the ladder and shouted, “Up!“ before ascending upwards. The kids didn't need to know about his rare moment of weakness and laziness. 

Once back inside his airship, Sportacus quickly put together a fruitie with apple juice, bananas, blueberries and coconut, finishing it with some raisins and müsli on top. He took his drink and for several minutes just enjoyed the view of Lazytown spreading beneath him. It looked peaceful and happy, and that was the way Sportacus intented to keep it in the future.

With a smile on his lips he took sips of the fruitie and hummed in delight. If he closed his eyes, Sportacus could recollect how perfect everything was. He was living in a good place, surrounded by people who cared about him: he had friends and family and Rob-...

Oh, right. Robbie. Robbie, who thought no one saw his eyes sparkle when looking at the kids playing. Robbie, who was a major big softie underneath all the cranky behaviour. Sweet, sweet Robbie who was quite literally the man of his dreams. Robbie, whom he loved from the bottom of his Elven heart.

Miss Busybody had given him two days to confess to Robbie, but he didn't intend to use that much time. If bursting with happiness and wanting to shout it to the whole world was a byproduct of love, Sportacus couldn't handle it for long anymore. He had to find Robbie today and tell him everything, no matter what was the outcome of it.

Sportacus finished his fruitie with a few very determined gulps and made a mental battle plan: he would climb down the ladder, find out wherever Robbie is, and confess. No more procrastination or second thoughts, only pure determination and honesty. Yeah, he could do that.

Sportacus commanded the door to open, and before second guessing, he jumped down, gliding through the air towards Lazytown's North-Eastern corner. It was all or nothing now.


	3. The outcome

It was almost midsummer, but the metal hatch to Robbie's home was cold under Sportacus' fingers. It was open, it always was, but Sportacus knocked nevertheless. He didn't want to startle Robbie, not especially today. Sportacus leaned down, sticking his upper body into the tunnel.

“Robbie, are you in there? Can I come down and see you?“ he shouted, and an echo carried his words down to the owner of the lair.

“Go away Sportafloop, I want to be alone,“ Robbie answered, probably burrowing deeper into his orange chair. His voice was oddly off key. 

“Robbie, I don't want to disturb you, but I can't go away! I have something very important to tell you,“ was Sportacus' immediate answer. Why did Robbie have to be so hard to talk to? Couldn't he hear he had A Very Important Confession to be made, and he couldn't just shout it into the tube?

“Please Robbie, if you won't let me in at least climb up so I can see you. Let me see you,“ Sportacus was now hanging almost completely in the hatch supporting his weight on his arms. “A minute's all I'm asking.“

For an hour-long minute everything was quiet, too quiet. Sportacus feared from the bottom of his heart he had managed to scare Robbie off completely, and the town villain would stay inside for another month without any kind of contact to the outer world.

Luckily though, just when Sportacus was ready to give in and leave Robbie to his own devices, the villain's head appeared into the sunlight from the hatch. The sudden change in lightning made Robbie blink his eyes furiously before they got adjusted to the bright light. He opened his eyes and locked a very pissed look into Sportacus' eyes.

Sportacus only smiled brightly like a sunbeam before he realised how pale and exhausted Robbie looked. There were dark circles under his eyes, his usually well-styled hair was pointing in every possible direction and his eyes were having hard time focusing on anything. His face dropped.

Well, shit.

“Robbie, are you all right? Have you slept?“ Sportacus's mothering side took control in mere milliseconds. Something clearly was off, but Robbie only snorted.

“Oh yes, Sportahen! Of course I am all right, this is a completely normal state for me,“ Robbie's voice was thick with sarcasm but missing its normal vigor, and Sportacus was unsure what to do. He barely resisted hugging Robbie with all his might, because he knew he would scare the other away. On the other hand, though, Sportacus couldn't just stand there and watch from afar his friend's suffering. 

Luckily for him, Robbie made the decision for him and retreated back to his lair only to reluctantly call Sportacus down to join him.

Robbie's home was usually well-kept, safe from some random pieces of metal there and there, but the same couldn't be said now. Sportacus was mortified to see the floor littered with empty bottles of energy drinks and soda cans. There were half-eaten pieces of cake everywhere he looked, and dear lord was that an empty package of cigarettes?! With the state of Robbie's home, and the man himself, it was a wonder how Sportacus' crystal hadn't gone off in the past few days.

“Robbie,“ Sportacus began carefully, observing the space around him. Robbie only tapped slowly the armrest of his chair. “Can you please tell me what happened?“

“.. fine.“ Robbie answered and took a deep breath. “I couldn't fall asleep, so I tried to build this one machine I've been thinking about. It turned out to more difficult than I thought. There, you happy now?“

“When was that?“

“Three days ago.“

Complete silence fell between the two men. Robbie looked uncharacteristically bothered, but Sportacus could only repeat the new information on a loop in his head. Robbie had been up since Sunday, tinkering his insomnia away. 

Sportacus would swear he aged thirty years in mere seconds. Apparently the shock was visible, because Robbie only snorted in amusement before yawning.

“Why would you care, Sportacus?“ Robbie asked suddenly, clearly surprising both Sportacus and himself. He seemed to have collect enough composure, because he locked his eyes with Sportacus. “The only thing I've ever done to you has been me giving you headaches and words of distrust. If you had even a little bit of common sense in that Elven head of yours, you woundn't bother with me!“

Sportacus could only smile gently. Without breaking the eye contanct, he took a step closer and knelt in front of the fuzzy, orange chair. He took a hold of Robbie's left hand with his right one before resting his head against Robbie's knee.

“Silly Robbie I always took you being the observant one of us, but it looks like I have to say it frankly. It's actually very simple, Robbie. I am utterly, completely, immensely in love with you and everything you do. I want to hug you and keep you close, to pet your hair and hold your hand. I love you so much it's hurting me, but I wouldn't change a day away because then I'd a loose a memory of you.“

There. He had said finally said it. The ball was thrown and now it was Robbie's turn to catch if he wanted. Sportacus closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the body beneath him. It was only a matter of seconds before Robbie pushed him away, so he braced himself for the impact.

It never came.

Instead of a powerful thrush, Sportacus felt a hand pull his hat off before fingers began to caress his hair. The touch was so soft and gentle, and Sportacus could only purr.

“It's good that you love me,“ Robbie began after a while of content silence. His voice was close to breaking and it sounded like he was holding back tears. “Because I love you too and I don't plan on going anywhere.“

Robbie was openly crying now, and despite the comfortable position he was in, Sportacus knew he had to stand up and hug the other man. He gladly did it.

It was surprisingly easy to lay there and cuddle Robbie. Sportacus had moved his arm and foot across the other, and the hand caressing his locks never stopped its movements. For the first time in days Robbie was slipping between conscious and unconsciousness, and Sportacus found himself dozing off too. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap, not this time. 

Yeah, he would explain the kids later why he didn't show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeew, it is done! I can't believe this ship somewhat cured my writer's block. Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, it means the world to me!


End file.
